RWBY: Reading about Grimm
by Bazooka Republic
Summary: Peter Port has assigned Jaune an essay about Grimm. Jaune, however is having difficulties until Pyrrha finds a way to motivate him to study harder. One shot born from a case of insomnia, please tell me what you think.


"At long last! My search for revenge is nearly over!" Vav yelled triumphantly at the doorframe of the extensive throne room.

"I have long sought to find the nefarious mastermind who orchastrated all the chaos these past years, as well as the death of my friend! Now I have cornered you, Mad King!" Vav bellowed, pointing expressively across the room to a dark and menacing figure on a throne, the only visible features on him are his glowing eyes and a luxurious crown.

" **Bwahahahahahahaha**! Did you seriously talk like some comic book stereotype? thats dumb, you get a 'B' for dramatic entry though." The Mad King snarks, showing his pearly whites through his shadow wreathed face.

"Laugh as you will, you will not escape JUSTICE!" Vav lept, intent on power punching the Mad King right in the-

"Jaune?"

An audible strike resounded throughout Castle Grimmstrad.

"What?! How-" Vav cries in shock as his fist went through nothing but throne.

"Suprised?"

Vav turned around to see The Mad King unharmed and standing at the door way

"My pilfering and study of technology across the Kingdoms of Remnant have allowed me to develop a personal teleportation device! By the way, how do you like my throne?" The Mad King said, pointing to the spot Vav punched, as a malicious grin formed on his obsidian face.

Vav turned back to see that the throne had repaired itself around his hand and is proceeding to engulf his hand.

"My hand, its stuck! I can't pull it out!"

"You like it?" the insane tyrant asked, his grin ever widening, "I installed that feature to get rid of the minions who roleplay as me when I'm not around. Now, you spandexed simplton, prepare to-!" the King's smile dissapeared and he lowers head and quickly smacks his eyes with his left hand, "Oh man, barely a minute has passed since we met in person and I'm already catching your inane rhetoric..."

"Jaune..."

"Regardless, face your DOOM!" The Mad King yelled, turning around dramaticaly, swinging his blood red cape around in an equal manner, and ran off as a powerful humanoid blue robot fell from the ceiling. It landed on the floor, left foot upright, right knee in the epicenter of the small crater it made, and right hand curled into a fist to help soften the impact. It slowly stood upright, revealing that it seemed to be themed after locomotives.

"MY DESIGNATION IS CABOOSE, AND I. HATE. J-"

* * *

" **Jaune!** " Pyrrha said as she snatched the comic out of Juane's hands.

"H-hey! Pyrrha, give it back! I just started reading!" Jaune said, as he turned to his left and tried grabbing it back from Pyrrha, who was holding it just out of his reach.

"No you haven't Jaune," Pyrrha gestured to his study table.

Jaune turned forward and saw upon it a great big book. "The Denizens of Grimm, a detailed analysis of all Grimm forms seen throughout recorded history," Was lying unopened right in front of him.

Jaune let out groan and turned back to her "But Pyrrha, its a new issue! I have to read it so I wont get left behind on the action!" he protested.

"And if you don't read the book that Professor Port assigned you, you will be left behind in the studies," she reminded him of the importance of pulling up his grades.

Knowing that she is right, Jaune lowered his head and let out a sigh.

"I know," was all he could say.

"Good," Pyrrha said as she placed her free hand on his shoulder encouragingly, "now, I'm going to be back after a while, and when I return, I'm going to test you to see how much you memorized."

"What!?" Jaune did a double take at this.

Pyrrha began waving the comic at him, smirking, "If you answer enough questions correctly, you can have your comic back," she said before turning to the door and walking away.

"Wait! where are you going anyway?" Jaune asked, almost standing from his chair.

"Oh, somewhere important," Pyrrha turned to wink at him before closing the door behind her.

Juane turned back to face the book, pouting and mumbling, "Yeah right, you just wanted to read it yourself didn't you?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and opened the table of contents, he found the Grimm he needed to start at in page 398. He hefted the mass of parchment open but found he had overshot the page number. Then he pinched a small mass of pages and flipped them back but found he still went passed the page he was seeking. Annoyed, he began manually flipping each individual page, hoping he wont get a papercut from the dusty parchment. Each flip showed Grimm of varying shapes and sizes, each as uniquely horrifying than the last. Finally he happened upon the Grimm he was looking for. Though the numerous terrors he saw through several pages were more than he wished to see in a year, this one stood out from all the others he knows, both real and fictional, that Juane could not help but blurt out what he thought about it aloud.

"Awww, it cute!" He said with a big smile.

The Grimm in question looked like a big, black, hunched, furry jellybean with upright, stiletto like ears, and the limbs were thick as well, fingers on its hands looked liked they had no claws at all. Most of the 'masks' that Grimm had were fearsome with sparse and elaborate red markings, the mask on this Grimm was a mere horizontal oval with a simple red 'X' between it's big eyes.

Juane had to remind himself that he is looking at a creature whose singular purpose is the complete and utter destruction of humanity. Shaking the thoughts of scratching the thing's ears out of his head he shifted his eyes elsewhere. 'Its probably gigantic anyway' was the thought that came to his head, but immediately vanished when he saw the bracket around the drawing that said: biggest recorded size. The biggest member was only half as tall as his hand!

"How can something like this be any danger?" he said smiling, "hehehehe" he chuckled

Then Juane looked around the room, smile gone, and saw no one around, "Hello?" he asked coyly, he thought he heard something...

"Probably just the wind," he said to himself as he closed the window.

He went back to the book and began reading:

 _Gremlins This Grimm's diminutive size belies its massive intellect and cunning, which in turn is dwarfed by its sadism. When mankind was yet to discover Dust, it had experimented with different energy sources and technology to combat the Grimm, or at least make life easier. Many contraptions survived to the current era and have been refined throughout the ages, but countless potentially groundbreaking discoveries and inventions came crashing down (in most cases literally) due to these miniscule, malevolent monsters._

"I wonder how many hours the writer spent trying to come up with that alliteration." Jaune said dryly.

Then he jerked his head upright and looked around, no one was there. He walked to the walls, and placed his ear against them, listening for something. He could have sworn he heard a noise.

He went back to his desk, pulled out his scroll to check the time, then he put it down next to the book and went back to reading.

 _Unlike most Grimm, the gremlin has never been recorded to harm humans, not with its body atleast. It does, however, enjoy utilizing the environment to set up traps and obstacles to deliver onto humans injury, confusion, fear, misdirection, and if they are in groups, discord. This of course, attracts other grimm to finish the job as the gremlins sit back and enjoy their handywork. While they often hideout in the wilderness and use the plants and animals as part of their plans, they take outmost glee with tampering advanced equipment such as weapons and vehicles. They revel in watching the dismay their targets show when their preparations fail in the most inopportune of times, or when the target's loved ones show despair and sadness when the target falls victim to cleverly orchestrated 'accidents' involving their own tools and constructions right before them. Also unlike their larger and more brutish counterparts, gremlins sometimes seek out humanities safe havens to engage in acts of random sabotage, not just within infrastructure but also within human relations. These few seem to possess the knowledge that when united, humanity can withstand anything and endure, thankfully most gremlin are content to loiter in the wilderness and guards and animals have been trained to keep an eye out for these infiltrators. Those that slip by will do everything to ruin man's ability to trust and cooperate, ranging from sabotaging diplomatic meetings or ruining dates._

"Wow, ruining dates, seriously?" Jaune said with bemusement, "These guys sound like something out of a bad fan fiction. What next, do they sparkle in the sunlight? heheheheh..."

"heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee"

Jaune stood up, fully certain he heard something that time. He ran to the door and opened it, peering down both ways of the hallway. "Whoever's making that noise, you better stop! People are trying to study!" He yelled through the corridors.

At that point, Ruby opened her door and saw Jaune, poking his head out from his room.

"Jaune? whats wrong?" She asked.

"Ruby! are you the one making that sound!?"

"What? what sound?"

"The sound that's been going on all day! It woke me up before my alarm went off!"

"I never heard anything, what does it sound like?"

"It sounds like a... well... Like a giggle or something..."

"Giggling?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, not exactly giggling, I mean... Its like giggling, but... uh... muffled or something? Like a low-pitched voice guy is trying to imitate a... a high-pitched girl's giggle while his lips is... um... squeezed shut?"

"Really...?" Ruby said with a smirk forming as one eyebrow rises over the other.

"Hey! I have nothing else to compare it to, okay!?" Jaune said, irritated.

"Maybe what your hearing is gas" Ruby suggested in a helpful tone.

"Gas?"

"Yeah! Blake's been making gas ever since she ate that bad fish last night."

"Hey!" Blake said in a pained voice, "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oops! sorry," Ruby said sheepishly as she turned to Blake with a sorry look in her eyes.

Juane then sniffed the air "Eugh, what fish did she eat?"

"A bad one! I just told you." Ruby said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

At that point, Zwei started barking. He ran past Ruby and towards Jaune.

"Hey! No! Zwei get back here!" Ruby lunged out to catch Zwei before he could get closer. "You stay in the room, Blake needs all the love and attention she can get right now..." She scolded her dog, who was trying to worm its was out of her grip, still barking in Jaune's direction

"Get that mutt away from me!"

The door to team RWBY's dorm slammed shut. Juane decided he wasted enough time and closed the door as he went back to the desk. He needed to catch up on his studies if he wanted to catch up on X-ray and Vav.

 _Like most Grimm, the gremlin grows in size the longer it is alive. However, they do so at an incredibly slower pace compared to other Grimm. The behavioral differences between the young ones and the adults are still fairly similar with the other Grimm. The young are brash and foolhardy, often diving into full view of their targets and doing something that promotes them to give chase, this could of course lead them to their deaths as they would often try to grab as much attention as possible as fast as possible. The old ones are more patient and would often stealthily pester their target/s over the course of hours, days even, in order for them to be in perfect condition to make mistakes that could have fatal consequences. Young and old however, sometimes cannot contain their excitement and let out short bursts of-_

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!" Zwei was at the door.

"Ruby!" Juane was very irritated by now, he stomped to the door and opened it to find Zwei trying to force his way in. Juane had to put his feet in the opening to prevent him from entering.

"Look, boy, I don't have to play right now-" Zwei cut him off with some vicious growling.

"Ruby! Ruby! Something's happening to your dog!" Juane shouted.

Ruby came out of her room rushing to get Zwei back in, "Zwei! How did you even get out here?"

"Why is he growling?" Juane asked with great concern.

"I dunno," Ruby shrugged, "he only does this when-"

"Ruby, did you even give him his shots?" Blake yelled.

Ruby casually walked back into her room, "No need! He gives himself shots!" She happily said as she closed the door.

"... How?" Jaune asked himself.

Jaune walked back to his desk, no worried about the time. He grabbed his Scroll and turned it on to check. The moment it activated, flamboyant music and copious amounts of floating sparkles blasted from it as it showed a pin up of Cardin Winchester flexing with photoshopped, exaggerated muscles, erogenous tattoos and ridiculous hairstyle, clad in nothing more than a very tight looking tiger skin thong. Jaune's scream could be heard in Ozpin's office. He tried turning it off, only to find that the buttons were not working, and the scroll wouldn't close. Averting his eyes, he desperately mashed at the screen and squeezed the scroll, hoping to unfreeze it and trying not to think of where his fingers are touching the picture at.

"What. Is. Wrong with you!?" He said, opening his eyes angrily at the scroll and then immediately wanting to pour bleach on them as the picture had become a video of Cardin and the rest of his team sharing the same body type while pole dancing. Just then the scroll exploded in his hands. In pain and in shock, Jaune stumbled around, his sword, still in its sheath, fell off his belt somehow, and he fell into the corner trying to recompose himself. When the pain died down he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Too his left, by the wall, were a series of items he was sure weren't there before. Closest to him was a pack of tissues, which he didn't complain about as he leaned forward to take some to wipe his eyes. Next to that was a bottle of hand sanitizer, which he leaned further to apply to his hands. Then he noticed that the furthest items looked like armor, and the armor looked very familiar.

Realizing something, he looked down to see that he was no longer wearing his armor.

"What in the world-?!" He said beginning to stand up. As he did, his shirt quite literally fell apart at the seems. Startled, he jolted straight upwards and his pants did the same, his belt having to have mysteriously disappeared. At that point the door swing wide open.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" Nora sang as she pranced into the room, holding a massive jar containing rainbow colored jam.

Ren followed after her with a paper bag full of goodies "We had a lot of fun at the fairground," he said, "and we decided... tooooooo..."

Dead silence followed as both of them noticed the appearance of their team leader with tissue and lotion in his hands, and their team leader noticed his sword was behind them, suspended off the ground by the backs of three gremlin. The little Grimm collectivly turned their little heads to meet Jaune's gaze before zipping past behind Lei and Nora in a literal blur of movement, while making a muffled giggling noise. Nora and Lei turned around to see what that was and as soon as the did, another tiny blur whizzed by, this time coming from Jaune's location and followed the others out, giggling as well.

"RATS!" Nora shouted in disgust. Throwing the jar over head and splattering its contents on the ceiling.

Jaune knew what it was but questioned why it was white and not black. He looked down to see that the top rim of his underwear was torn and the elastic was gone. His boxers then began to slide.

 **End**


End file.
